Chronos - The Forgotten Weapon
by LoneHunter95
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates discover records of a fourth, lost ancient weapon inscribed on the Rio Poneglyph, the instructions for it's creation are given to their captain in the hope that he may escape their coming demise with it. Its name was 'Chronos', named after the god of time, the field in which it acted. With Luffy sent back in time, how will it change the future? -Harem-


**Well hello there everybody.**

**I'm coming to you today to bring you a time-travelling One Piece adventure. I've read a fair few One Piece fics and quite frequently came across the ideas of devil fruits and Franky building a time machine but they didn't seem quite believable to me a lot of the time. I mean, you think about what else a Time-Time Fruit could do and it would clearly be a highly sought after devil fruit if it was known about. And if it wasn't known... how the hell do you find out about its abilities by accident? Whilst it does have some credence, their are flaws in the theory and it was quite common so I didn't want to use it so I moved on to the next theory. A time machine... Now, I fucking love time machines! I'm just gonna' say it now. Whether it's in a game, a movie or a book, it can produce some of the most interesting plots if used correctly. But, back to the way most people do it; Franky building one... Well, it's certainly possible but could he really invent one whilst aboard a ship and with such little physics knowledge? Also, he is a weapons and vehicle manufacturer so it isn't really his field. But again, it has its merits and I like the idea. So, I thought to myself _'How can I bring a time machine into the story in a potentially even more plausible manner?'_ And then it struck me... the ancient weapons. Each one is named after a god and supposedly has the power to destroy the world. Well I'd say that time-travel is just as capable of destroying the world as being able to talk to a load of super-giant fish so why not have another ancient weapon that is a time machine. Take a quick looksie at the religions the other names were taken from and look around in them for a god of time. Bob's your uncle and Fanny's your aunt, you've got the name. Given the supposed power of the ancient weapons, one could assume that they were capable of great technological feats when pushed so a time machine isn't necessarily beyond their capabilities. ':)_ I've got myself some decent reasoning!'_ So, all that's left is a plan for the majority of the story and get on with the writing.**

**I do like a good harem fic so I will be giving Luffy a pretty large harem. That doesn't mean every girl he meets will fall for him or that there won't be other pairings. I know of at least one other pairing I will include and some characters will not be available for the harem whilst others will be put to the vote.**

**Other than that, I don't want to give a lot away here so ask me any questions you have and I might answer them but he will start the process of gaining his future abilities next chapter if you are interested in them.**

**This here is my prologue and hopefully it will tantalise you into taking a gander at the rest of the story when I start publishing it soon enough.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Four Weapons**

In days long past, a great kingdom once stood. This kingdom was large, strong, wealthy and rife with great technological feats. But that kingdom soon came to face an enemy it could not hope to conquer; itself. Civil war broke out amongst the populace and the rebels called themselves 'The World Government' as they sought to overthrow their leaders. The leaders of the kingdom, though reluctant to attack their subjects, saw defence as their only option. They called in their greatest technological and architectural minds of all sorts in the hopes that they could devise weapons capable of ending the war in one fell swoop. And so, four great weapons were born into the world, named after the gods that ruled their field of effect and recorded on the stones that kept the kingdom's history.

Pluton; a ship born in the fires of the forge. Cast from metal and armed with weapons more powerful than any had seen; cannons with enormous explosive force and streams of light that could tear through ships with ease. Fearing its destructive power, the leaders had it sealed away, praying that nobody would ever find and activate it.

Poseidon; a biological weapon of varying power. Biologists decided to take an unprecedented approach to the problem of producing a weapon and altered the DNA of a new-born mermaid so that their ability to communicate with fish evolved into the ability to communicate with Sea Kings as well. But, the Sea Kings were few where their battles were fought and so the weapon was of little use. This was proven only further when the first Poseidon died and the ability did not re-emerge until the war was lost, a few generations later.

Uranus; a great metal structure that would be launched into the heavens. From there, it could rain judgement down upon their enemies, obliterating everything in the area. Alas, this project was never completed; instead, it was destroyed halfway to completion in a rebel attack. With the original ruined and the kingdom overtaken before a replacement could be built, the weapon was lost to the historical scripts.

Chronos; both the strongest and weakest of the four weapons. Though incapable of direct damage to enemy forces, it was able to give them what they needed most – powerful assets. Upon activation, the users mind and soul would be returned to their body in the time at which they decided upon the dream they followed in later life. Though the weapon tried to send physical attributes back through time, temporal interference prevented the transference of all and so anyone sent back with it would have to train to achieve their full strength and abilities again. However, their knowledge alone was enough to make a great difference in the war effort and its effects were enormous, both positive and negative… In the end, this weapon alone was not enough to change the final course of the war and the kingdom still lost, the secret of its creation recorded in but two locations; one of them, the Rio Poneglyph.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy was a man of great dreams and aspirations. His crew followed him without hesitation, believing in his ability to lead them through even the direst of situations. He had won their loyalty through arduous battle and mettle-testing threats and it was without compare. This loyalty and his will were the two factors that led to him achieving his dream of becoming Pirate King. His dream was realised as he claimed the One Piece, a treasure renowned around the world as being as legendary as the island upon which it was left; Raftel. There too, another of his crew realised their dream of discovering the true history of what had come to be known as 'The Void Century' by finding and reading the Rio Poneglyph. Learning from it a way that their captain might escape the fate rapidly closing in on them, she taught to Luffy everything he needed to know in order to build the fourth ancient weapon. Soon, the marines of the world closed in on their destination and the crew encouraged their captain to flee. Though he resisted, his first mate knocked him out cold and sent him out to see in a lone rowing boat as he and the others stayed behind to buy their captain time. It was a battle they could not win and all were lost at the hands of their enemies. But hope remained as they all died, believing in their captain's ability to keep on living. When he awoke with the realisation that his friends were almost certainly no more, the pain was almost unbearable and he fled from it and those that caused it – the marines.

Soon though, he began to tire and knew that he had only one choice left to him if he wished to honour them. He began seeking the materials he would need to build the ancient weapon as his enemies closed the distance between them, growing closer day-by-day. However, day-by-day was not enough and he succeeded in building the device just as his enemies began their final approach. Seeing this, six men and women – who had once sworn to capture the man – turned on their allies to grant him the last moments of time he needed to activate it. Though all had once believed the man's path wrong, they had also been shown the darkness of their government through his actions and believed him to be the only light capable of dispelling it, without harming innocents the world over. These six stood bravely in the face of adversity, against their old comrades, defending that last hope and giving him the time he needed to complete the activation sequence. They were; Ex-Marine Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, Marine Admiral Smoke, Marine Commodore Tashigi, Marine Vice Admiral Coby, Marine Commodore Helmeppo and Ex-Marine Admiral Kuzan. As he disappeared with a flash of light and the resounding boom of a void being suddenly filled, the device crumbled into dust and the five stood down, ready to accept whatever punishment may be handed down to them. Thus, Monkey D. Luffy – King of the Pirates – disappeared from the world with one final thought:

'_Chronos, guide me!'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews, so long as they aren't flames, and I will try to respond to your desires.**

**Oh, yeah. By the way, this chapter is exceptionally short by my standards so don't worry about every chapter being this short. I'm expecting the first couple to be quite short before I really get going when I get to the canon area. It will be a slight mix of anime and manga but mainly manga since I don't like most of the filler arcs. I will be using the anime start though as I like the concept a bit more than Luffy landing on Alvida's island.**


End file.
